Nobody Knew
by emily-brat
Summary: Nobody Knew, Not even him, Not until the inevitable happened.
1. Chapter 1

I was bored one day at College during my Pre-Calculus class that I didn't even take the notes for the class, instead for the whole hour and forty-five minutes I did nothing but write this story of mini-one-shots. I'm also in the process of having my English teacher read this for fun. (I was kinda forced into doing that by another one of my classmates, evil little man he is) Anyways I hope that you like this story and please feel free to critique it in any way you want.

Title: Nobody Knew  
Rating: T to M  
Author: Emily-Brat  
Notes: Nobody knew, not even him until the inevitable happened. Numbers above the section indicate months.

* * *

**1.**

She knew what was wrong with her; it didn't take rocket science to know what was happening in your own body. The thing was that she had to make sure just so that she would get her mind off of this. So now she sits on her toilet seat, leg bouncing up and down in a nervous way. She had to wait for the results, but she hated waiting on things, that was how she was, even when she was younger. Looking at her watch, she had exactly four minutes and ten seconds until the results became clearer.

She had to get her mind off things, but with her, once its there it won't leave. She had to get her mind off the man that she fell in love with, but didn't love her back-he was married after all. He was married to her best friends older sister, a caramel skinned, and brunette haired Cuban woman. A woman that she could not be, she was not caramel skinned toned, nor was she brunette, no she was none of those things, instead she was a pale skinned, blonde haired woman that had no life outside of work.

_**Three minutes and twenty-one seconds**._ Still too long for her to wait, but what was she going to do-no take that back- what **is** she going to do? Could her life turn anymore sideways then it already is? What about him? What would he say to her? Would he be mad? Sad? Happy? Oh God, she was in trouble!

_**Two minutes and ten seconds.** _Still too long, but it was closer to the results. Great! What would his wife say to her? She is going to lose her job for this if IAB finds out. This is a 50/50 win-lose situation and she knew right now that she was all alone.

_**One minute left**._ So close... She had to know the results now. What would her best friend think? Well never mind about that, she already knows what she would say, but what would the others say to her? Crap! What would the brother say?

Looking at her watch one more time- fifth actually- she counted the seconds down in her head. _**Beep..Beep..Beep**_ went the alarm on her watch. Grabbing the object off her sink, she looked- looked to make sure she was right, looked for the little lines that were now appearing before her eyes. She cried when she found out, because this means that she was completely alone for the next eight months.

The results were in, the results that now have changed her life forever is there growing inside her stomach. Calleigh Duquesne-33 years old, a CSI, and a single woman-is pregnant. She is pregnant with a baby, a baby that now depends on her to live. A baby that also has DNA of the one and only Horatio Caine-her boss. Boy, is this going to be hard to tell everybody, including the father.

* * *

**Please Review and tell me what you think!! Thanks!! The MORE REVIEWS that I have, the faster I update since I have the next four chapters already written.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody! Thanks for the reviews that have been posted, here is the second chapter of 'Nobody Knew' and as I said before (or at least pointed out) the numbers are the amount of months that have passed (and how far along she is). Chapter 3 will be up after more reviews!  
Thanks to all who reviewed!!

_elislin (glad that you like this story too!!)  
shell2005  
Windturf  
lizzie (anon.)  
CSIMiamiLuver2012_

Hope that you like this chapter!!

* * *

**2.**

She wondered if she should tell him? Tell him about his unborn baby- the miracle that was conceived not only two months prior due to her birth control failing and one night of hot, steamy, earth-shattering, toe-curling, out of this world sex, and the fact that they did it like rabbits all over her apartment.

She didn't mind the orgasms that she got from the man, but her thighs protested the next morning- the morning that she was left alone, the morning that she now figures that she was already pregnant due to their previous night of.. what would you call it? Fucking? Making Love? Hell if she knew, they were.. she doesn't know yet. Great! Just my luck!

She wants to tell him so bad that he is going to be a father, but she doesn't see the point in doing that right now, its not the time to bring salt into an already open wound. Not too long ago, his wife was pronounced dead at the hospital from a gunshot wound to the stomach. Maybe it would be good new, but what will she tell him?"Hey Horatio, I have something to tell you…I'm pregnant?" .Not a very good way to tell your boss that you are going to have his baby. Yeah, no good way at all..

Maybe later. In a month or maybe never. He doesn't deserve to know though, or does he? Yes, he does, he is the father of the baby, but I will tell him when I am ready to tell him.

He will know sooner or later….. Right?

But what am I going to do when I tell him? This is not working in my favor at all, I am really getting into a bad altercation here and the only person that can dig my ass out of this twenty feet deep hole I dug for myself is me, how the hell will I get out of this one?

Please help me make it through this month without shooting someone. Please, I really need the help here.

* * *

**Remind me to never post my stories in 'center' format. I hate how it looks that way, so messy and unorganized. So me in a way (with my room) but I hate it when I write my stories, it doesn't look so great. Plus I could barley read it too. Yuck!**

Also when writing comments, tell me if you want the baby to be male or female!! This is my own little contest. Remember she has 7 more months to go!! Chapter three is waiting to be posted! 5 or more reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, I am blown away from all the reviews that I have read. I could not believe that this story is getting these many reviews. It popped into my head one day at school, but never would I have thought that readers would like it this much.

So here is Chapter 3. Thanks to all who reviewed!!! Hope that you like this Chapter like you have the others.

_elislin  
Dizzie-Bizzie-Lizzie  
CSIMiamiLuver2012  
horatios1fan  
HC'sBGirl (for some reason when i try to save your name it wouldnt take it, so I had to write it like this)_

* * *

**3.**

Whoever said that morning sickness only comes in the 'mornings' should be shot. Calleigh has been throwing her guts up for the last ten minutes. Her palms are sweaty, her forehead has perspiration on it and there is hair sticking to her face. Blonde hair. The same blonde hair that she **wishes** she **doesn't** have.

She wanted to get this pregnancy over with, but she still has six more months to go and still nobody knows that she is pregnant, not even the father of her child. Three months pregnant and the father still doesn't know, but how would he know when they barley speak to one another anymore? Would they ever talk again? Maybe, maybe not. Who would know?

Too busy keeping Miami safe from criminals to even say "hello" to her, let alone a conversation that didn't involve someone getting hurt. Always ending in fights-always. Even when they talked, but after Horatio found out about his son Kyle, all went down from there. No more working together on scenes or on evidence. **Does he even know my name anymore? Does he know what I look like anymore?** Does he remember the night that we slept together or has he completely wiped that from his mind too? Does he even love me like I love him?

Well no belly..yet, so no one is asking any questions, but from what her doctor is telling her, she might not start to show for another four months, but it all depended on her body. Well she hopes that her body will not give hints that she is pregnant, her breasts have already started to grow in size, but only by a number. Wait until she has to move to a whole new bra size. Oh yeah, she is definitely pregnant.

No worry though, she has her excuses ready, and makeup incase she looses some sleep over the next months. She also has baggy clothes around incase she does grow a belly and wants to hide it for a few more months before she actually does have the courage to tell Horatio about the baby. She also knew that things were about to change for the worse if-God forbid- she was to get into an accident and Horatio found out from another instead of her.

Would he be mad that she kept a secret like this from him for three months already? She knew that he was shocked to learn about Kyle after seventeen years. Would he be shocked about this or angry? All she knew was that a fight was going to happen between the two of them if she keeps this secret forever.

All was about to change and she was scared.

* * *

**Chapter 4 will come up soon. I need to write it. Be patient with me as I think of what more I want to write. Yes, Horatio will learn about the baby in a few more chapters and so will the others but the first to find out will be Alexx.**

**R&R!!**


	4. Chapter 4

AHHH!! Yes that Is me screaming my head off! OMG! I cannot believe that I have this many reviews! Wow, this is amazing to me. I feel really blessed to have great reviewers. Thanks to as I promised here is Chapter 4. Dum Dum Dum. :]  
Thanks for the reviews!!!

_HC'sBGirl  
elislin  
CSIMiamiLuver2012  
Dizzie-Bizzie-Lizzie  
Delko'sGirl88  
Windturf_

Enjoy!

* * *

**4.**

Never had she imagined her friend to find out like this, never. She only had to blame herself for this mistake though. She wasn't thinking when she started to rub her stomach when Alexx was talking to her about the victim. No, she never meant for her to find out like this, it was never to be witnessed by anyone other then herself. This was a mistake on her part, one that she hoped she never repeated again.

Oh yes, they talked all right, mostly about the baby, but never the father because they both knew who it was, but each were afraid to say the name; one for the sake of her friend and the other for the sake of her sanity. She could tell that Alexx was happy for her no matter what she decided to do, but was she- Calleigh- happy with herself? She doesn't know. All she knew was that she had to tell the father quick since her body was already giving away hints that she was indeed pregnant.

She wanted to know the sex of the baby so Calleigh told her. **A Girl**. A baby girl that will be loved by all-even her father-though he doesn't know that she exists yet. **"Talk to him" **was all Alexx had told her. Yes, she knew that she had to talk to him, but how would she tell her boss that she was going to have his baby in five months. How was she going to break this secret that she has kept for four months out into the open?

**Fear** was never in her vocabulary, but this time it was. The reason being that the father of her unborn child had just walked into the room, the room that occupied both her and the M.E. The room that was filled with so much tension that if anybody else were to walk in, they would be able to cut the clouds gathering above with a knife.

Looking at his face, she could tell that he had heard part of the conversation just by the agonizingly serious look on his face, and the way he stood and **looked** only at her…then that of her **stomach**, the one that housed their baby girl. Yep, he was mad. How did she let this mishap slip past her? How? Now she had to talk to him and tell him that it was her fault that she was pregnant even though she didn't think that this pregnancy was anything other then a miracle.

She was never meant to get pregnant, never. She could never have kids-or that is what her previous doctor had told her.

This baby was **her savior** and no one was going to take her away, not even Horatio. She was going to fight for her child!

* * *

**EK! So how did it turn out? Was it like you hoped it would? Told you that Alexx would find out first. :] Arguments to come up in chapters so stay tuned!**

**What should I name the baby? I have this name _Lily Ann_ stuck in my head, but I want yawls opinions. Oh and HC'sBGirl You had better update your story fast! I'm impatiently waiting! Enjoy!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody! Ok, so here is chapter 5. I was reading a review from a reader and they gave me an idea. She was wondering how all came to be between Cal and Horatio. Did they have sex before or after Horatio and Marisol got together and how did it happen. i was also reading another one where someone asked how she couldnt get pregnant too. Well this is what I will be writing about. I hope that all questions are answered, if not leave a comment and ask. I will be happy to write an answer in.  
Thanks to all who reviewed!!

_HC'sBGirl  
CSIMiamiLuver2012  
Dizzie-Bizzie-Lizzie  
truelovechick77  
elislin  
Windturf  
celkin_

Hope you like!!

* * *

5.

So, four months and he finally found out. Four months of wanting to tell him, but never having the courage to. Five months pregnant and wanting nothing more then to be..be well somewhere else but here. So what are we doing now? Nothing really. We haven't talked since he found out last month, no surprise there. He was happy that he found out though and told me that he will be there for the baby, but he didn't say anything about me. So there is the answer to one of my questions. **Does he still care?**

I didn't mean to get pregnant. Hell my previous doctor said that I couldn't get pregnant due to one of my fallopian tubes being removed. I was young and stupid at times, hell I was trying to live my life as a kid, but that didn't turn out so well when I fell off my horse. He stomped on me. I was rushed to the hospital and had surgery the very same day. One tube gone and I was told that I could never bear children, well looks like he was wrong.

When Horatio and I had our one night together, it started out innocently, two coworkers hanging out at my apartment after closing a case. We were watching some movie-one that I cant remember now-and before either one of us knew anything we were kissing on my couch. I so badly wanted to break that kiss knowing that he was in a relationship with Eric's older sister, but the more we kissed, the more we wanted. As I said before, the sex was good, but I recently found out that I was nothing more then a fling to him, or at least I think I was, he wont tell me.

**"How can you not tell me that you are pregnant with my child!"** I remember him yelling at me. Yes, he yelled at his second in command for not telling him that I was pregnant. I couldn't reply back because of all the tears that were streaming down my face. Yes, I cried, I cried because I knew that he felt deceived-hell I would too if I was in his shoes. I did apologize the next day, but still I was scared to ask him questions that were on my mind. **Are you going to take her from me? Can you forgive me? Am I going to be fired? What are we going to do now?** Will I ever ask him these questions and better yet will he answer them?

He never did answer any of my questions, he never told me anything. I was just someone that he had **sex** with and that was that. I really do need to get away from Miami, if not that, then I need to make myself disappear, whether it be literally or figuratively. Either way Calleigh Duquesne is no longer going to be a **blonde**. No Sir.

I could give a shit what Horatio tells me, this is his baby, whether he is angry or plain stubborn and I am her mother whether he likes it or not and I am not going to let her out of my sight after she is born. If I have to, I will go to court, either way, I'm making sure that one of us suffers and it might as well be him.

Its time that I set things straight with that man!!

* * *

**So I decided that chapter 6 will be a chapter where all hell broke loose, and yes, Calleigh will no longer be a blonde, lets see how this plays out.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, tell me what you think!!  
Thanks to all who reviewed!!!

_celkin  
elislin  
HC'sBGirl  
ali schmitz  
CSIMiamiLuver2012  
Dizzie-Bizzie-Lizzie_

Tell me what you think and what you want to see/read and i will try to put it into the story! :)

* * *

  
6.

She walks into the Miami Dade Crime Lab with big framed sunglasses and her hair down..her **brunette** colored hair, one that was straightened with extensions so that it was past her breasts. She places her hand on her expanded stomach and watches as some of her coworkers look at her. Do they even know?

She walks past Natalia and Alexx and as she keeps walking she can hear them talk. **"Who is that?"** she heard Natalia ask. Turning around and looking over her shoulders, she sees Alexx shrug her shoulders. **"I don't know?"** She keeps walking till she is in front of her lab, but then thinks differently and keeps walking past it. She wonders what Horatio will think when he sees her, if he knows.

Keeping her glasses on her face, she walks to the break room and enters. Going over to the refrigerator, she opens it and pulls out a bottled water. Closing the door, she walks over to the window and looks out of it. Not five minutes later does she hear the door to the room open and someone..or two someone's enter. Looking behind her, she sees that it is Horatio and Eric. Turning back to the window, she stares, but keeps her ears on the conversation that the two men are having.

**"Talk to her H"** Eric tells Horatio "**If you don't talk to her, then how would you know how she feels?"**

**"I don't know Eric, she looks happy to be pregnant, but at the same time scared that I would do something to her"**

**"She is scared, she is probably wondering if you are going to take the baby away from her"**

**"I wouldn't do that. I want to be there for her, but I don't know how she feels"**

**"That is why you have to talk to her!"**

She could feel two sets of eyes on her and turns around to come face to face with the men. They look at her like they are trying to recognize who she is. She sees Eric scratch his head and then shake it. Can they get anymore weird? Hello it's me! I give up, if they can't figure out that it's me then they suck at their jobs. I twist the cap off my water and bring it to my lips. I should have gotten a visitors pass from Paula, just to screw with them. Their doing it again, looking that is. I swear to whoever is listening, that if they stare any longer I will scream..or at least curse someone out. There are my hormones again,running wild as ever.

I see Horatio look at me before his eyes do that..thing that he does. Am I that hard to figure out? Is it the color of my hair? What?

**"Are you in the right place Ma'am?"** Horatio asks me and all I do is nod, **"Are you wating for someone?"** he asks me again in which I shake my head side to side before returning to my water

**"Hey, where is Calleigh?" **Eric asks, **"She is suppose to be helping me with some ballistics"**

I turn around to face the window before deciding to answer Erics question-the same one that Horatio hasn't yet answered.

**"I told you that the rounds are not from that weapon and neither are the ones that you pulled from Jane Doe"**

In** 3…2….1.** Yep there it was, the awkward silence that I hated for so long. I knew that this was a bad idea, me coming into work today. I should have stayed home and..well I don't know, watch some chick flick or some crap like that.

**"Eric, I will catch up with you later, I need to talk to Calleigh"** I hear Horatio tell me

**"K"** I hear him whisper before once again I hear the door open and swiftly close behind him.

**"Calleigh, can we talk?"** he asks me

**"I don't know Mr. Caine, are you in the mood to talk or argue again like we did last month?" **I ask him as I turn around and remove my glasses. I hear him gasp. Great, now what? What more can I do to make this man act the way he is acting?

**"Did you get contacts?"** he asks

**"Why would you care, you are not my father"**

**"I care because you are changing yourself into someone that I don't even know"**

**"How would you know Horatio?!"** I finally yell, yes, I yelled at my boss. Hell he deserves it for putting US through hell these last 6 months. **"We haven't talked in 2 months, let alone work a case together! I'm just another employee that does your work for you and gets paid for it, not once did you consider the fact that I might be going through something that involved you!"** Oh yes I was mad, pissed really. This was my last straw. **"I'm changing myself so that I wont have to deal with you!"**

He looks at me with this hurt expression, but I could care less, he needs to know what is going on through my mind. **"Do you even care that I am pregnant with your daughter?"** I asked him in a straight monotone voice that isn't mine. **"Yes, I care" **he answered me before taking a step in my direction. I took a step away from him, I really don't know if I could do this anymore-I don't know if I can deal with..with anything anymore. Too much has changed between us and I am scared that I am the cause of all this.

**"Are you going to take her away from me?"** I finally asked him the question that has been filling my mind for the last six months.

**"Why would I do that?"**

**"Well you tried to gain custody of Kyle from Julia. How do I know you wont try that with me?"**

**"Julia is unstable as a mother, you are very much stable and…No, I'm not, but I would love to be part of her life, I want her to know who her father is"**

All I could do was **nod**, maybe if we did work this out it can be for the better, but I still don't know about this. I look at him with my **hazel colored eyes** before stepping to the side and walking out the door and into the hall of the lab. I had much to think about.

* * *

**Dum Dum Dum!! What to write about next?? Give any ideas that you want and i will try to write them in when i start chapter 7!**


	7. Chapter 7

I really hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I think that the duo are close to working things out. Lets see what happens…  
Thanks to all who reviewed!!

_HC'sBGirl  
ali schmitz  
celkin  
CSIMiamiLuver2012  
elislin  
Dizzie-Bizzie-Lizzie  
LA Calleigh_

Enjoy!

* * *

**7.**

Seven months pregnant and she wont stop moving around, whatever I do, I cant seem to get her to clam down long enough for me to sleep. I'm thinking that she really is taking a liking to her fathers' side. I decided not to worry about Horatio and myself anymore, we kind of worked things out, but we are not there yet. Last month, he was shocked to find out that I was having a girl, he told me that he didn't even figure it out until he was in his office replaying what we talked about over in his head.

It was funny to say the least, being that **he called** me up in the **middle of the night asking** if I was having a girl. The weird part was that **Isabelle** must have known that I was talking to her **daddy** that night because she kicked me hard, and I mean hard because I grunted in pain at her doing that. It was funny because Horatio was freaking out that I might have been having her too early, but I did calm him down and told him that all she did was kick me.

So today I am going in for my ultrasound, my doctor wants to make sure that I am eating right and that I gaining the amount of weight that I should be for my stage in this pregnancy. I wonder if she will recognize me? I decided that I like being a brunette haired and hazel colored eyed woman, that I might stay like this for a few months and see what others think. Ohh yeah, **Alexx and Natalia still haven't figured it out** that it was me at work last month. Funny how coloring your hair and getting contacts can do to your image.

What was I going to tell you? Oh yeah, so last month during the fight that Horatio and I had about Isabelle and the custody, well it turns out that when I had my check up, my doctor found that I was contracting already. Told me something about stress and how not to place so much on my shoulders, truth was that I had a lot on my mind that day that I didn't feel anything that was happening to me. I was **placed on bed rest** for a few days at the hospital until they could stop the **Braxton Hicks** pains that I was then experiencing. That was the day that Horatio and I actually talked about things and about **Isabelle, the name that Horatio had picked out for her**. I was picking out the middle name, one that I have yet to choose.

One thing is for sure; Isabelle will have the last name **Caine.** Don't get me wrong, I would love for her to have my last name, but I know that when she is old enough to go to school, teachers will butcher that name, just like they did when I was in school. Plus then, when she gets older, she can look back and see that her daddy was a police officer and a CSI and that he helped so many people start over and be whole again. I wonder if she will grow up to be someone special? **I wonder if she will look like Horatio or like me?** I wonder what kind of plans she has in store for us in the next two months?

I wonder what will become of her daddy and I?

**I wonder.....**

* * *

**Yeah, Calleigh will stay as a brunette for a few more chapters (or until I decide that I want her to be a blond again) but I hope that you liked this!! Reviews are more then welcomed!!**

**Sorry for the wait, College got really hectic, I have a project due on Monday that I need to finish up on, but my freaking computer doesn't have the document opener that I have at school, so I have to wait.. UHH!**


	8. Chapter 8

Wow, already 43 reviews! Wow, I say again. So here is Chapter 8. More talking in this one, and guess what, Alexx finally figures out who the brunette really is, but you will have to read to find out how. Buah Ha Ha  
Thanks to all who reviewed!!!

_elislin  
LA Calleigh  
HC'sBGirl  
Dizzie-Bizzie-Lizzie  
CSIMiamiLuver2012  
ali schmitz  
Windturf_

Thanks again!!

* * *

**8.**

My Goodness,** I am actually going to be a mother in less than a month**. Amazing. So when I tell you that this little one is a miracle, will you believe it? You better! Before my eighth month, I-of course- had the contractions, but a little while after that, I started to bleed. I know that I wasn't having Isabelle yet because the contractions were actually going away with the medication that they had me on for a few days. The bleeding wasn't much, just spotting, so I went to my doctor and she said that it was nothing, I was on my feet all day and the strain was finally getting to me. Funny, how she would think that because I wasn't feeling anything….

Can I tell you a secret? Please? Ok, well as of right now **I am currently seeing this man**, who may I tell you, is the best person ever! He treats me like a princess and helps me with things that I cant normally do because I'm pregnant. We have had our ups and downs, but we manage. I** am actually proud to say that I love him with all my heart**. Later on today we are meeting up for lunch. If I remember correctly I think it's at 4. That gives me…2 hours to get ready. What to wear?

Yesterday, I was at work to visit the father of my child and I passed Alexx. So funny, she looked at me like I was an alien or something, could have been because I still had my sunglasses on too. I told her the usual **"Good Morning"** and **"How are you?"** deal, but she still didn't know who I was, that was until I took off my sunglasses. Believe me when I say that woman can scream, because first of all she didn't know that I was pregnant and secondly, she didn't know that I changed my hair color. I thought that I might of busted one of my eardrums. She has some lungs she does. We hugged and talked for a few minutes before Horatio and Eric greeted us.

Eric had already known that I was pregnant and I changed my hair, but none knew that **Horatio and I were actually living together.** My lease on my apartment was up and I didn't want to look for another one, being that I was pregnant and all I wanted to do was sit on my ass and eat. Thanks baby girl. Believe me, when I told them two, they both actually yelled **"Finally"** a us, literally, if you don't believe me, ask Horatio..

Horatio had asked me plain and simple if I was willing to move into his house. **How could I have said no?** I wanted him every step of the way during my last couple weeks being pregnant, I wanted him to see my stomach grow and **feel his daughter kick** and play around in there too. I wanted him by my side the rest of the way. Plus, I then have an excuse to go shopping too, which I did yesterday as well. **Hehe, love you babe!** I kinda used his credit card to splurge a little, hey it was an emergency!

I bought this cute sundress, of course maternity type, but it can also be worn after I had **Isabelle.** Before I forget, I finally decided what her middle name will be- **Michaela. Isabelle Michaela Caine.** Don't ask me how I finally arrived at her middle name, I just did. Ooo, she is kicking, but..she only does that when her daddy is near and..so far that I know, he is at work…

Nope, I can hear the lock disengage and the door opening downstairs before he calls my name.

**"Calleigh!"**

**"Up here!…Bedroom!"** I yell back to him before I actually try to get out of the bed

Sometimes I cant wait until this little one is born, but other times I love the feel of her moving around in there, feels comforting…

**"Do you need help?"**

I look to the entry of the door and I see my other half there, funny how not three months ago I hated him with a passion and now I actually **love him with more than ever**. We have come a very long way in the last three months. Being completely stubborn with each other to actually wanting nothing more than to be near each other. I-of course-am no longer working in the field, but I do get to help on cases that need a ballistics expert or when Horatio needs help with his paper work.

**"Yes, please**" I ask him as I stretch my hands out for him to take, which he does **"Thanks" **I tell him after I am actually standing on my feet

**"My pleasure"** he tells me before leaning down and kissing my lips softly

**"Why are you home early?"** I ask **"Not that I don't like that you are"**

**"I wanted to be here with you"**, he tells me **"Plus I too need to get ready for our dinner tonight"**

I felt a swift kick from Isabelle, which made me lean over and gasp. Damn this girl can kick! I promise you that she will be a soccer player from the way she is kicking my insides. Horatio grabs my shoulders to steady me before I literally fall over.

**"Calleigh?"**

**"She is kicking so hard****"** I gasp again when I feel another kick **"I think that she wants her daddy"**

**"Funny"**

**"No, I'm serious…she knows that you are here"**

I feel as his hand moves from the spot on my shoulders to my expanded belly before it rests there. Thank God, Isabelle finally is settling down. Weird how she knows when he is around..but then again I used to know when he was around too. When someone needed to find Horatio, they always came to me.

**"Thank you"**

**"Is she always like this?"** he asks me

I look down at his hand on my belly and smile at this site, so adorable, she truly will be a daddy's girl when she is born.

**"Yeah, but never when we are asleep, I think it's always because you have your hand somewhere on my stomach during the night"** I tell him, **"She will really be your little girl, she is addicted to your touch"**

**"Maybe I can persuade her to date when she is 30**" he jokes

**"Funny, Horatio, real funny"** I sarcastically say back to him, **"I started dating at 18..you?"**

**"20 maybe, I never had much time for girls"**

**"Well I never had much time for boys, but I tried to at least have some sort of a personal life"**

**"You and me both"**

**"Kyle wants to come to dinner tonight"** Horatio tells me, "**Says that he wants to get to know you and his little sister"**

**"About that, I finally picked out her middle name****"** I tell him **"and he is more then welcomed to come with us tonight"**

**"Great, I will tell him, but about her middle name?"**

**"Michaela..Isabelle Michaela Caine"** I tell him and wait for his response….

**"I like it"**

**"Really!"**

**"Yes, really"**

**"Yay!"**

**"Isabelle Michaela Caine**" Horatio repeats to me, **"Has a nice ring to it"**

And I think it does too….

* * *

**Isabelle Means: God is my Oath  
Michaela Means: Who is like God  
Caine Means: Son of the fighter**

Do you Like?? There is a little buttong right below this, it says **Review** on it, Click that and type you little finger away! Thanks!!


	9. Chapter 9

Here is Chapter 9. Goes from the ending of Chapter 8 to when Calleigh will give birth. Who is going to be with Calleigh when she gives birth to Isabelle? Here is how Kyle reacts to having a half sister and how he feels about Calleigh and his father being together.

Thanks to all who reviewed!!

_LA Calleigh  
Dizzie-Bizzie-Lizzie  
HC'sBGirl  
CSIMiamiLuver2012_

* * *

** 8.**

When we arrived at the restaurant, Kyle was already seated at the table waiting on us. I had to stop before we got to the table and take a breather because this will be the first time that I would be talking to him. I still haven't figured out as to why he would want to get to know me, being that I am the one that didn't want anything to do with his father after I found out I was pregnant. I would have thought that I was a 'devil' in his eyes, but looks can be deceiving.

Horatio looked at me as he too stopped. I knew that he knew what I was thinking, but I was still afraid that this would turn out hellish. He grabs my hand and brings it to his mouth before giving it a kiss.

**"He wants to get to know you and Isabelle"**he tells me, **"Nothing bad will happen"**

**"But-But-What if he hates me?"** I ask, **"I cant have that…"**

**"He wont hate you, he just wants to get to know you more..outside of work"** he tries to reassure me **"So relax, Ok?"**

**"Ok"** I agree after much consulting

**"Good"**

We lean in and kiss briefly before walking to the table where Kyle is still waiting for us. When we are standing at the side of it, Kyle looks up and smiles at us both. He soon gets up from his spot and gives me a hug, in which I am a little surprised, but soon hug him back too. As we separate, I can feel Isabelle kick lightly. I wonder if Kyle felt that? Yep, he sure did, I can see him looking at my stomach with wide eyes.

**"Can I?"** he asks me as he points to my stomach

At my nod, he gets down on one knee, before placing his hands on either side of my stomach. I can hear him whisper things, but I have no clue as to what he is saying. As this is going on, I look to my right and see Horatio standing there beside me. He hasn't left my side. We lock eyes and smile at one another. Our hands lock together and before either of us knew it, Kyle was already on his feet again and looking at us. We both blushed at this, not what you want your 'family' member to see.

I know that Kyle isn't my real son, but he is Horatio's and that means that he is too part of my family. My extended family-that is-like everybody at the lab. Family is really important to me, as well as Horatio and since Kyle is trying to become a good person by getting to know his dads…well girlfriend, I can at least give him a chance.

Horatio pulls the chair out for me and I sit, I then see father and son hug before they too sit down. We order our drinks with the waitress and after she leaves, we start talking.

**"When is she due?"** Kyle asks

**"Next month-September the second"** I tell him, **"Not that far away"**

**"Sure isn't" **Kyle agrees, **"Have you come up with a name for her yet?" **he asks

**"Isabelle Michaela Caine"** Horatio tells him

I can see how happy Horatio is that his first daughter will be born, he is a great father to Kyle and I can't wait to see him with Isabelle. I lean over to talk to Horatio some more; I wanted to make sure that what I was asking him was ok with him first, being that **he is the father.**

**"What do you think of making Kyle the godfather of Isabelle?" **I ask him, **"He has a nice steady job and he can go places later on in life, he seems well suited to take care of our daughter"**

**"I think that that is a wonderful idea, why don't you ask him and see what he thinks"**

I nod before straightening myself once more and facing Kyle, who is looking at us in a 'what is going on' way. I have to smile at this and I do have to say that he is going to be surprised when I ask him this.

"**I have a question to ask you, mind you that you don't have to answer right now"** I tell him

**"Ok, Shoot"**

**"I was wondering if you wanted to be Isabelle's godfather?"** I ask him

**"For Real!" **he asks me in complete surprise, **"You want me to be a Godfather to Isabelle?"**

**"Yeah"** I tell him, **"You can go places in your life and if something were to happen to Horatio or I, I know that you will be able to take care of her"**

**"Wow, Yes, I would be honored to be her godfather"**

**"Great"** I thank him

**"You know that at first I was a little skeptical about my dad dating you, but I could see it in his eyes that he loved you a lot from the way that he would talk about you, to the way he would say your name"** he told me out of the blue

**"How is that?"**

**"He would say it with nothing but-nothing but love in his voice and when he did, his eyes would lighten up"** he told me, "**He really does love you a lot…um…Ms. Duquesne"**

"**Calleigh or Cal, but never Ms. Duquesne, that is my mothers name and I don't want to be my mother"**

**"Ok, Cal it is"**

**"Good"**

As the waitress comes back with our drinks and we order our food, **I can tell that Kyle will all right when Isabelle comes into this world.** I for the other part am scared since this will be my first child and I have never gone through the birthing process, but there is no turning back now. **Can't wait to see when God has in store for us in the next upcoming weeks.

* * *

**

**9.**

I am at the house alone today since Horatio is out of town on a case with Eric. He didn't want to leave knowing that I was soon to give birth to his daughter, but I told him that she wasn't due for another two weeks and that he would be back before then. I had Kyle come over and keep me company today since I** am not even allowed to step foot inside the Lab. Thanks Horatio! Can you believe that, he was the one that technically kicked me out of the lab. Uhh, that man is crazy sometimes.**

The only thing that Kyle and I did today was watch TV and play some chess, well I tried to play but I kept having these **light pains in my lower back **every so often. He was worried about me, but I told him that it was nothing. Not much happened after that and before we knew it, he was on his way into work since he was called in to work for the other night crew ME, who I have yet to learn the name of. Sad in a way, but he is new so it isn't my fault as of yet. As I cleaned the dishes before heading off to bed, I feel this s**tabbing sensation first on my back before it moves to my lower body**. I let go of the sponge that I was using as I felt it again, but this time more constant. God it hurts! This time I literally fell to the floor on my knees. **What is that wet feeling?**

I look down and I see it, a** bloody puddle**. I think my water just broke. Oh god this hurts. I pulled myself up even through the pain and walk to the house phone. I have to call someone and since Horatio is out f town, the only person that I could think of is Alexx. As I dialed the number, I am once again struck with a more painful contraction.

**"Hello?"**

**"Al-lexx"** I grit through my teeth

**"Calleigh, Hun what is wrong?"**

**"Oh God, It hurts"** I cry out as I hold my stomach

**"Calleigh"** she asks me again

**"My water…baby"**

**"I'm on my way!"**

I let the phone drop to the floor as I sit and rub my stomach through the pain. I try to breathe like they taught me in my lamas class, but that shit don't help much. **Horatio I am going to kill you! Never again am I having kids!** I close my eyes and try to count and see how far apart they are in a mater of a few minutes the pain is back. 3 minutes apart, that is way too soon. I never thought that I would be going through labor this fast.

I hear the front door open and when I open my eyes again, I see Alexx in front of my face with the paramedics behind her. I try to smile, knowing that I cant so I don't even try. I grab her hand as another wave runs through me and I gasp. **I can feel something moving and I know that it isn't me.**

**"Calleigh, don't push, not yet baby"**

**"But, it hurts"**

**"Don't push," **She tells me once again, "**Let me check to see if you are dilated enough"**

I hear her ask one of the paramedics for a glove and pretty soon I feel her fingers inside me trying to see how far I am. At least the pressure went away for a few minutes. As she removes her fingers I hear her snap them off before I look at her once again.

**"5 centimeters"** she tells me, **"That is fast Calleigh"**

**"Tell me about it"**

**"We need her on the bus fast!"** I hear Alexx tell the paramedics and before I knew what was happening I was strapped in and we were on our way to the hospital

**"Horatio"**

**"He is on his way Calleigh, I called him after you called me"**

When we arrived at the hospital I was immediately wheeled into **Labor and Delivery** where I was soon to give birth to my daughter. I was hooked up to monitors and such, being that I was now in pain and they couldn't give me anything since I was too far along in my labor.

Now I lay on my side as the pain subsides and I close my eyes and gently breath in and out. **Where are you Horatio? I hope that you make it in time to see your daughter being born.** I grab onto the bed railing so that when another contraction comes I wont dig my nails into the soles of my palms.

I open my eyes and I see my doctor enter my room. I watch as she walks around checking my monitors and then the baby monitor too. She writes things on her pad and then places it on the end of my bed before looking at me.

**"How are you feeling Calleigh?"**

**"A little better"** I tell her

**"Well I wanted to see how far you are so if you wouldn't mind can you lay on your back for me?"**

I move to lie on my back and I lift one of my legs up. I can see that she already has a set of gloves on and then I feel pressure inside me. It also feels weird that I am having my doctor stick her fingers in me even if it is for checking how far along I am, it still feels weird.

As the pressure is gone and she throws her gloves away, I move back to my regular position and listen to what she tells me. Only two more centimeters to go before I give birth and once again I pray that Horatio makes it here on time.

**Three hours have passed** since I was 7 centimeters and now I am spread wide open, my legs on the stirrups and my hands on the railings. All I can do is scream as pain radiates through me. I scream for Horatio too and the next thing I know is that I have a warm feeling on my hand. I open my eyes and before them is none other then Horatio. **When did he get here?** I don't care; I really want this baby born now!! I push some more when told to and pretty soon I can feel the pressure being released and **a cry fill the room.**

I open my eyes to see my daughter lying on my stomach instead of being inside of it. I am amazed that Horatio and I have created this little life. I feel more pressure inside me and am told not to worry; it was just my placenta being delivered but that I did need to push.

So now, **three days later** I lie here in our bed, writing to all on how I became pregnant and how Horatio and I came to be. Did I mention to any of you that we are to be **married in the next couple of months**. I am soon to be **Mrs. Horatio Caine**. Horatio is currently in the bed next to me with Isabelle in his arms. She is a sweet baby, but when she is hungry, she really gets to you..like now. Well now I have to go. Isa is being a fussy little baby and wants my breast. **A mother's work is never done.

* * *

**

**SO! What did you think?? Please tell me!! Surprise coming up!! Like 11 more surprises. :)**


End file.
